The detection and/or monitoring of serious health conditions often involves performing diagnostics on blood, sweat, or other fluids. For instance, once a person has been diagnosed with diabetes, he will typically need to continuously monitor his blood glucose levels in order to facilitate insulin intake. In other cases, cancer survivors may need to monitor their blood for particular biomarkers (e.g., protein molecules) including receptors or antigens that can indicate a recurrence of the disease. In addition, blood tests such as enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) and reverse transcriptase polymerase chain reaction (PCR) can quickly identify certain types of infectious diseases.